


You're Proposing Marriage?

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [184]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a geek, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s03e04 Sin City, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sam's really surprised, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn't really expecting a conversation about religious stuff to end in a  marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Proposing Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 4 Sin City
> 
> This happened completely by accident.

"So... sins, huh?"

"What do you want, Dean?"

"I don't want anything, cross my heart. This case just got me thinking s'all."

"Thinking about what?"

"Y'know, we're technically committing one of the sins. Lust."

"Yeah, and so is every other person in the world whose horny at the moment. And besides, isn't the whole "incest thing" probably a huge fucking sin?"

"Well, the sin is actually lusting for sex when you're, like, not married."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I had a case once that involved the Seven Sins. Had to get into the gritty details."

"Interesting."

"Hey, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Get married."

_"What?"_

"We don't want to have unlawful sexual desires do we? We get married, that's not even an option. It's easy to repel chicks with a wedding ring."

_"...What?"_

"Are you okay? Did I break you?"

"Did... did you just propose?"

"Uh... yeah. Guess I did."

"Marriage? Did you just propose marriage?"

"Sounds about right."

"And you proposed after telling me that we were committing one of the Deadly Sins?"

"Well, when you put it that way-"

"Did you plan proposing to me by telling me that if we got married we would commit any more sins?"

"Okay, I get that this was a shit way to propose, but I wasn't actually planning on it. Well, I was but it I didn't want it to just come out like-"

"Yes, dipshit. Yes, I'll marry you so we can only have sex with each other and repel girls with our wedding rings and not commit the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Oh good, because if you said no it would have gotten real awkward real-"

"Shut up, Dean, and kiss me."


End file.
